


Reality, Altered

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Alternate Universe- Modern, Angst, Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: (or: the High Evolutionary is a bitter asshole)Wanda Maximoff has never known life with loving parents. On her 26th birthday, her entire world is flipped on its head when two little boys show up at her apartment, claiming to be her sons.





	Reality, Altered

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this goes better than my Doctor Who OUaT AU, heh..... I dunno why I started writing this, but I have an entire document just dedicated to characters, face claims, and roles. Speaking of face claims, I made a tumblr thing with the main cast and their faceclaims here: [x](http://acesofspade.tumblr.com/post/164099118789/marvel-universe-once-upon-a-time-au-main-cast)

It was her birthday. But it felt like any other day of the year. She had to go to work, track down a guy that had skipped out on his bail, and bring him in. She had set up a ‘date’ with him online, even dressing up all nice in a pleated black skirt, a nice blouse, and stiletto heels. She looked wonderful as she approached the place they were meeting, catching the eye of quite a few men.

 

“Wanda?” someone called out, waving her over.

 

“Ivan?” Wanda hummed as she got closer.

 

“Yeah,” Ivan nodded, so Wanda sat across from him.

 

“You look lovely,” Ivan smiled. “So, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing making an internet date with a guy like me? No wait, let me guess? Lonely, needs a good night,” he smirked, taking a sip of his water.

 

“What’s a guy like you doing on a date with a girl like me?” Wanda retorted, raising an eyebrow and smirking. “No wait, let me guess? Skipping out on your bail, hiding from your wife so she doesn’t kill you, the whole deal.”

 

“Who _are_ you?” Ivan scoffed, though he was unsure of whether or not he was in trouble.

 

“The person she sent to find you,” Wanda said simply, which made Ivan bolt from the table, causing Wanda to run after him. She nearly tripped in her heels a few times, but she caught up to him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. She was deceptively strong for her size, able to easily restrain the man in question.

 

“Damn bailbondsman,” he spat, trying to get out of her grasp.

 

“ _Woman_ ,” she corrected, throwing him towards the cop that had showed up when Ivan ran.

 

 

Wanda had to walk home from the restaurant in her heels, which wasn’t the most fun thing she could’ve done n her birthday. When she got back to her apartment in Bayville, she tossed her shoes in the front closet and went straight for the fridge to pull out the cupcake she’d saved. Digging around in her drawer, she found a candle and lighter, sticking the candle in the cupcake and lighting it as she set it on the table.

 

“Happy birthday to me,” she sighed, staring at the burning flame. “I wish I wasn’t alone,” she mumbled, blowing out the candle.

 

Just then, an urgent-sounding knock came at her door. Frowning, she went to answer the door. She saw no one at first, assuming it was a prank until someone pulled on her skirt to get her attention. _Two_ someones, actually. Two little Korean boys, with matching brown eyes and messy black hair. She felt her heart constrict when she saw those brown eyes, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

 

“Are you Wanda Maximoff?” one of them asked, adjusting the backpack on his shoulders.

 

“Yeah...” Wanda nodded skeptically. “Who are you two?”

 

“We’re your sons,” the second answered, both kids pushing their way into Wanda’s apartment.

 

“Wait just a minute,” Wanda demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t _have_ any kids, let alone two sons.”

 

“Ten years ago, you gave birth to twin boys,” the taller one stated.

 

“You put them up for adoption in Phoenix,” the shorter one continued.

 

“That was us,” they said in unison, as if they had rehearsed, or could read each other’s minds.

 

Wanda’s eyes widened as she remembered that day, the feeling of absolute helplessness and heartbreak she felt after leaving behind the last two things she had to remember her first love by.

 

She must’ve made a face or something, because the boys cheered.

 

“So you do remember!” the taller one grinned.

 

The shorter one grinned as well, though he was eyeing the cupcake n the counter.

 

“What are your names?” Wanda asked, almost hesitantly. She didn’t need to get her hopes up; by the way they were dressed, the twins were in a good place, not like she was when she was their age.

 

“My name is William,” the taller one nodded.

 

“And I’m Thomas!” the shorter one grinned.

 

“Where are you guys from?” Wanda frowned. They definitely weren’t from Bayville, because it was a tiny little place and she knew everyone in it.

 

“Wungadore, Michigan,” Thomas answered with a shrug.

 

“Michigan?” Wanda blinked. “How’d you get to New York?”

 

“We took a Greyhound,” William answered casually, as if all ten year olds did cross-country busrides on their own.

 

“Well, I need to get you home. It’s nearly midnight!” Wanda realized. If she didn’t get the twins home soon, their parents might think she’d kidnapped them. She was their biological mother, after all. That kind of thing happned all the time.

 

“No, no!” Thomas shook his head quickly.

 

“You can’t take us back!” William protested.

 

“And why not?” Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Wungadore isn’t normal,” William explained, reaching for something in his backpack. He handed the comic he grabbed to Wanda, who scanned the cover. It depicted a looming figure in purple armour, towering over a young adult couple holding a swaddled baby. It read ‘The Evolutionary’s Revenge’ in angry-looking blue letters. “Everyone in town is a character from these comics,” he went on, showing her the two backpacks full of issues.

 

“Oh really?” Wanda muttered, trying hard to sound like she was believing them. “Are the two of you?”

 

“Not that we can find,” Thomas shook his head.

 

“But _you_ are,” William told her seriously, pointing to the baby on the cover. “That’s you.”

 

Wanda just blinked, figuring this was some elabroate excuse to not go home. “Now I really need to get you home,” she sighed, handing the comic back. William put it back in his bag, nodding solemnly alongside his twin. Wanda grabbed her car keys, ushering the twins out of the apartment and locking the door behind her.

 

Wanda’s car was nothing special to anyone but her. It was an older-model Volkswagen bug, the red paint faded from the sun. She got the twins in the backseat, checking on them in the mirror before heading off.

 

“You’re gonna have to give me directions,” she reminded them as she drove.

 

“Okay,” Thomas nodded, relaying the directions off the top of his head. Wanda committed them to memory, setting off for Michigan. It was going to be a long drive, that was for sure.

 

“So, care to tell me more about how I’m apparently a character?” Wanda asked casually, raising an eyebrow. She’d entertain their fantasies for a while, at least until she could get them home.

 

“Well, you were born in a different reality,” Thomas began, perking up when she showed interest. “Your parents had a powerful enemy called the High Evolutionary, who wanted to see their lives fall apart. They had to send you away to protect you.”

 

“Oh really now?” Wanda asked, eyebrow inching farther up her forehead. She’d never known her parents; she was found on the side of a highway and put into the system. She had been adopted by the Maximoff family for a while, but they had a kid of their own and sent her back.

 

“Yep!” William piped up, nodding. “Your Dad was a really powerful reformed supervillain who worked with the good guys at the time. The High Evolutionary didn’t like that, so he teamed up with this seedy robot guy named Ultron to take away everyone’s memories and give them new ones before sending them off to this dimension, to live in Wungadore.”

 

Wanda frowned slightly at the idea of a robot, but she’d just go with it. “What about my mother?” she asked, not realizing she sounded extremely anxious and hopeful.

 

“She was a gypsy witch,” Thomas told her. “You look a lot like her, which is to say Romani,” he commented.

 

“Huh...” Wanda muttered under her breath. She’d figured she’d been left on the highway _because_ she was Romani. She thought maybe one of her parents was Romani, and had left, so the other one didn’t want the reminder. She came up witht hat theory as a child, after experiencing all kinds of anti-Romani abuse.

 

Wait. Wanda wasn’t starting to believe them, was she? She’d be crazy to believe them! They were just litle kids, they didn’t know about the pain she’d gone through, only to be told her parents were superheroes from a different reality. It was just a fantasy, probably to draw her to their home. Oh HaShem, what was their father doing to them that they wanted out? She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she thought about it.

 

The twins noticed how tense she was getting, so they fell silent for the rest of the ride. Once they reached the sign that read ‘Wungadore, Michigan’, Wanda asked for their address.

 

“123 Nope Street,” Thomas answered with an oh-so-familiar shit eating grin. Wanda rolled her eyes, parking at the side of the road and getting the boys out.

 

Just then, a well-dressed blond man walked by with a beagle on a leash. He spotted the twins and frowned, directing his dog over.

 

“Thomas? William? Who’s this?” the man asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

“Wanda Maximoff,” the woman smiled slightly. “Just bringing them home. Do you know where they live?”

 

“Oh, just up on Main street. Biggest house on the block,” the man nodded. “The mayor is probably worrying about you.” The man bid them goodnight after that, and Wanda turned to the twins.

 

“You’re the mayor’s kids?” she said flatly. “You didn’t tell me that.”

 

“He’s not our real father,” Thomas shrugged.

 

“Besides, he’s evil,” William added with a shrug of his own.

 

“But he’s still your father,” Wanda pointed out, motioning for the twins to follow. They did, though rather begrudgingly. They stayed quiet as they walked, at least until the three reached the end of the mayor’s front walk, at which point he briskly walked over to the twins with a stern look on his face.

 

“Boys, where have you been?” he asked sharply, hands clasped behind his back. A man in a sherriff’s uniform was next to him, eyeing Wanda skeptically.

 

“We went to find our mom,” William said, a little sharply. Wanda could tell he really didn’t like this man, and it broke her heart. She had wanted the twins to go to a loving household, not someplace like this.

 

“And I take it this _gypsy_ is her?” the mayor scoffed, gesturing towards Wanda. “I’d believe you if you weren’t so obviously Korean.”

 

Wanda scowled at the man. She already hated him, and was planning to get her boys out of there if she could. “Do you need bloodwork?” she asked bitterly. “They are _my_ boys. And for the record, they look like their father.”

 

“That’s all fine and dandy, but you wished for a closed adoption,” the mayor reminded her, scowling right back. “You have no legal rights to my sons. Now, if you would kindly return to whatever gypsy camp you came from, that would be ideal.”

 

“I live in an apartment in New York,” Wanda said coldly, squatting down to the boys’ level and smiled sadly. “You know where to find me,” she whispered, pulling them into a quick hug and slipping something into Thomas’ backpack before she stood to head for her car.


End file.
